Vehicular cameras are used for a variety of purposes, such as to assist a driver in avoiding obstacles behind a vehicle when backing up. Some cameras add overlays onto the camera image to assist the driver in determining distances to obstacles behind the vehicle, vehicle trajectory and other useful information. The overlays may be static or may be dynamic. A dynamic overlay is an overlay that is changed by the camera based on certain inputs. For example, some cameras display a predicted vehicle trajectory based on certain factors such as steering wheel angle. The overlays, whether static or dynamic, will change depending on the angle of mounting of the camera, the height of the camera off the ground, distance from the camera horizontally to the rear axle of the vehicle, the steering gear ratio for the vehicle, and possibly other factors. As a result, cameras for different vehicles up until now have had different programming and thus have different part numbers associated with them. This results in a potentially large number of part numbers and inventory. A particular vehicle family, such as a particular truck, may have numerous vehicle configurations that will impact the overlays that are displayed by the rearview camera. Such configurations would include, for example, regular cab with short bed, regular cab with long bed, extended cab with short bed and extended cab with long bed.
It would be desirable to reduce the number of separate part numbers that are associated with variations on programming for essentially the same camera.